She's The One
by Duchess K
Summary: She's the girl in the rain. He dragged her in and had let her soak with him. "So Gray, are you going to let her feel the cold again?" "I don't know. But something tells me that when the both of us.. Together under the rain.. she felt peace.. I want to wrap my arms around her and make her feel the warmth she's looking for." AU. A little OOC for Gray and Juvia. Guess who is 'he'.
1. Chapter 1

_She's The One_

…_..._

* * *

_A picture is worth a thousand words._

_And some faces are worth a thousand pictures._

"So are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Are you really sure?"

Sigh. "Yes for the fifth time I. AM. READY."

Gray rolled his eyes and he took his camera from its bag, he bundles up the strap around his shoulders while he put his other hand on his hips.

Today was Juvia's first photo shoot.

Sure she had one back when they were in high school.

But.

This was different.

"You're shaking."

"No I'm not."

Gray sighed again.

"Look Juvia we can do this tomorrow if you like." He rubbed his temples. "You're shaking now."

Juvia held her chin up.

"I'm going to do it whether you like it or not."

Gray sighed.

"Fine fine." He pointed her. "But don't blame me for doing this."

Gray ushered his team to retouch the fake scenery and Juvia. Today their photo-shoot was all about weddings, cake, white, gown, and brides.

Weddings.

Brides.

Gray sighed again at that thought.

It was lovely to have a wedding. Your family and friends are all there to witness the most wonderful thing in your life. You wearing a black tux, waiting at the altar, clutching your hands so tightly you never noticed that your hands were turning white.

It's good to get married.

But for Gray?

Nope.

He's not ready.

Gray wanted a family of his own. A wife. Kids. House.

It's funny because he's the only one in his group was never been married.

His best friend Natsu just got married last June.

And now his wife was pregnant.

Elfman and Evergreen are getting married this November.

Jellal and Ezra are expecting a baby girl and getting married after that.

Gajeel and Levy are recently married ( and having twins).

So it's just Him and Juvia.

Gray and Juvia.

Gray shook his head then blinking a few times. He checks his watch from his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Oi! Let's start!"

He let his dark eyes roam all over the place.

Fake trees: Check.

Fake flowers and Real flowers: Check.

Fake Cake: Check.

Fake Bride: Check.

Gray studied the 'Fake Bride'. Her hair was in a fishtail braid and a few strands were laying on some parts of her face, making her look more beautiful as ever. The white veil was flowing gracefully down at her left shoulder. And she was wearing an Empire A-line Sweetheart Lace Wedding Dress.

God she was beautiful.

They were going steady and Gray was planning to kick the 'friend zone' off in their status.

She was the girl in the rain.

Who smiled then cried herself in a corner.

Who loves Silence and Patience.

Who loves her best friend but never loves her back.

She's the girl in the rain.

He knew that for the fact he was the one who dragged her in and had let her soaked with him.

His heart was ice.

And so hers became one.

She's the girl in the rain.

Until.

_He_ took her away from the rain and had let her feel the warmth; the warmth she was looking for.

Gray gripped the strap of his camera.

He hate for the fact that he wasn't the one who could melt her heart like_ he_ did.

He was stupid for slipping. Slipping like an idiot.

Gray first thought when they were in high school, when his eyes landed on her blue hair.

Blue.

It was weird.

He liked weird though.

That Gray knew that _She's the one_.

_She's the one_ he's been looking for.

But.

Is the Gray now thinking that _She's the One?_

Gray sighed deeply, slightly slouching his shoulders.

_'Think now otherwise you'll never know what will happen next.'_

* * *

_So this is my first ever Fairy Tail fic. I've read Gruvia fics for 11 months now and I'm so thrilled that I made one! Yay me! :D :D Sorry for the mistakes cuz I'm not perfect and I'm still learning._

_I had this idea when I watched the trailer 'She's the One'. It's a movie in the Philippines and I haven't watched it full._

_I have also a story called 'I'll Keep You Safe'. It's a Kuroshitsuji fic, so far I'm in the middle-ish of the story. So yeah, feel free to visit it then :D._

_Reviews please?_

_With Love,_

_Duchess K._


	2. Chapter 2

_Early update ;) This is a time skip; after five years._

* * *

_She's the One_

…_..._

_You can choose to forget love, but once it's there, you can't ignore it_

…_..._

* * *

Pictures. Black and White Pictures.

They say that some faces are worth a thousand moments. Capture those moments before they're lost forever.

If his life was like a camera then he would be not having problems capturing those wonderful moments with her.

However, he didn't want to have those moments printed on a paper, it can make things much worse and painful.

She was there, and he was there also. High School was awesome, memories with your friends that will never be erased forever.

They were young and free. He was the boy who broke innocent hearts and she was the girl in the corner who cries herself out.

Their lives were simple and yet difficult.

But still they're strong enough to hold on to the threads of life.

Life can be a bitch, but it's life, sometimes it depends on how you pick the right words to say or the right path you choose.

Well every path has its own ending.

Gray—huddled in the quiet of the dark room, he watched those still moments of life captured on film finally take on a new meaning of their own. Using a pair of metal tongs, he carefully lifted it up from the tray and pegged it into a place on a line place for the purpose.

Everything is set, he thought.

All that's left is _her_.

* * *

Five years.

Five years of hard work and money.

Her life in Paris was superb. Juvia became a world class fashion designer. Her life there at first was difficult, but with the help of her Grand Mother and her _friend _who wasworking at a Fashion industry, Dolce and Gabana, she successfully reached the top.

But little did she know that Gray was the one who sent her pictures and projects to one of the most famous fashion designer in Paris, Ultear Milkovitch.

Being famous and all at the age of twenty-five was stressful. Recently Juvia and her _friend _had finished her latest collection, the 'Rain Drops', and now promoting the said collection all over the world.

Juvia heaved a sigh, she looked over to her side where the sun is slightly shinning through the window and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Today she and her _friend_ will be in Magnolia to visit Juvia's friends and as well promote her collection.

At first she didn't want to go, but _he_ insisted that they need to go because it has been years since she saw her friends from high school.

Did she had a choice?

Nope, she didn't.

And besides, she missed her friends. Juvia has a lot of making up to do.

She wonders,

How are Gajeel and Levy doing? Are the twins okay?

How are Lucy and Natsu? Are they okay?

What about Jellal and Erza? Did the wedding dress she design was good? Did Erza loved the wedding dress she made?

And Gray …

Did Gray proposed to Stella? Are they married? Are they having kids?

Did Stella loved the gift Juvia sent to them last five years ago?

Nah, maybe not. Maybe Gray didn't liked the gift she sent.

Maybe he thought that the gift was pathetic.

Too pathetic.

Juvia sighed again, she let her head fall back wards and smoothly hitting the soft cushion. She closed her eyes again and she let the painful feeling washed away by smelling _his_ scent and hearing _his _voice.

_He _was always there.

_He _was like a pair of earplugs, once you put it on your ears, the world around you will be swept away. _He_ will sing you the most sweetest and comforting words you wanted to hear.

_He_ was the best thing that God could ever gave to her (besides Gray). When she was sad _he_ would be there to comfort you with his heart-warming embrace.

Silence and Warmth.

That's all she needed.

Juvia felt a warm hand touched her cold hand. She opened her eyes, dark blue met sky blue.

It was funny because their eye colors were perfectly match to each others personality.

She was Silent and Seclude.

And _He _was Calm and Carefree.

"We're here." He said.

Juvia smiled at him and she placed her hand on top of his then squeezing it a little.

"Yeah … I can't wait to see them."

"Me either."

Exact opposites. Two hearts were bound together by fate, they were at first lost and they found each other in a place were only Silence and Warmth was there.

_He_ unlocked his seat belt and he wrap his arm around her waist then he pulled her against him.

_He_ kissed the tip of her nose.

"You know that I love you right?"

Juvia looked at his eyes. His eyes were full of mysteries that she wanted to solve. Sometimes he losses his temper when something goes wrong. But it's him, no one can change that.

Even her, she can't.

_He_ was amazing, there's no need for changing.

"I know." She smile and kissed the tip of his nose. "I -"

"Shhh ..." He hushed her with his finger.

_He_ again kissed the tip of her nose.

"There's no need. All I want you to know is that I love you so much."

Juvia couldn't help but feel guilty towards **(A/N: LALLALA! HAHA, you'll know him soon.)**, sure he understands their relationship, but isn't about time that Juvia finally opens her heart and finally lets him in?

_'Soon Juvia. Just a bit longer and we will be there.'_

* * *

_Hey hey hey! Early update :). So there is a question about Natsu's wife, well you can see it over there that his wife is Lucy. Don't worry I ship Nalu ;)._

_And another question is about me following the plot of the movie. No I'm not following the plot, it's just an inspiration. I kinda like the idea of 'The girl in the rain' thing ;). I don't usually like following plots and things, I only got some ideas and make them mash together. And yes, I'm a Filipino and proud to be one. :)_

_And don't worry, you'll know __**him**__ soon. ;)_

_Got any ideas about __**him**__?_

_If you want put it on a review ;)._

_She's the one by Robbie Williams. That's the song. :D_

_With love,_

_Duchess K._


	3. Chapter 3

_Late update..._

* * *

_She's the One_

…_..._

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in._

…_..._

The International Magnolia Airport was packed full of busy people who paid strangers no heed as they chatted on their phones, or argued with the customer service agents about over packed flights. The short yellow and white marble tiles had black scuff marks on them and the sound of baggage rolling wheels mingled with the mumbles of personal conversations and soft, jazz music. A small crowed of people waited behind velvet ropes as a load of arriving 1st class passengers exited the gate.

Dressed in a Wood Trim Pintucked Dress and big brown sunglasses, a pair of 2 inch silver shoes clicked sharply on the shiny tile of the airport. She pulled her wheeled carry-on bag behind her, chin lifted, back straight.

Next to her a man dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white polo shirt that fitted his body perfectly, a pair of designer shoes and RayBan sunglasses.

There's a lot of people in here, Juvia thought.

_He_ slipped his arm around her waist, making Juvia startled. She shot a glare towards him as she playfully punch his arm.

"Hey, that hurts!" _He_ playfully said.

Juvia smirked then pouting her lips in a _cute _way. "Uh-huh, tell that to Granny."

"But Granny is at home."

"Probably making cookies."

"I miss her cookies."

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, me too."

As the both walked passed through the busy people of the airport Juvia saw a group of pres, crazily making their way to the couple.

_Couple?_

Well that's new.

Juvia and **(AN: Lalalalala! Sorry! I can't help it!)** abruptly stopped their tracks when they saw the crazy press running—yes I mean literally running—towards them with their cameras and microphones extending out of their hands.

He quickly removes his arm from holding Juvia's waist and pulled her arm towards the other exit of the airport.

"This way." he said, his tone hinting a little annoyance.

Juvia only nodded and had kept her head low, avoiding the questioning looks from the other people. She tightly holds her bag behind and kept her distance from him so that they would not be bumping each other as they run towards the exit.

When the two reached the exit, a familiar black car caught his eyes. He snaked his arm around Juvia's waist, slightly dragging the woman towards the car.

A man in black slightly bowed to them and he quickly opened the door. He slightly pushed Juvia forward and he gave the driver their luggage. As the both of them waited for the driver, he saw that the crazy press they had encounter were running towards the other side of the airport.

He heaved a sigh. "Damn those press are crazy."

Juvia laughed. "Yeah, it's like were celebrities or something."

He looked at her with a smile tugging his lips, he again wrap his arm around her waist, tickling her a little. "We are celebrities, honey."

Juvia giggled when she heard him call her _honey_. "Uh-huh, tell that to yourself, _honey_."

He laugh softly and he kissed the tip of her nose. He circled his arms around her while Juvia wraps her hands around his neck, playing his slightly ruffled hair, her nose slightly touched his.

He then pressed his forehead against hers as he suppress a yawn.

"_Honey_ I'm tired." he tiredly said.

Juvia titled her head, combing his hair with her fingers.

"Me too." she said, her head resting on top of the leather seat. "Do you think its best to leave Lector? He said he wanted to visit Magnolia with us."

"It's alright. And besides, he's with Grandma right?" he tch'ed, slightly rolling his eyes. "He's such a Mama's boy."

"Make it Grandma's boy."

As the both of them were being busy with each other, the driver slowly drive his way out of the airport's premisses, not bothering the oh-so-sweet couple behind him.

_'Damn, this is going to be a looong ride.'_

* * *

"OH-HO-HO-HO! SO ICE PRINCESS IS BACK FROM THE DEAD HUH!"

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MARRIED, YOU'RE STILL A BIG ASSHOLE!"

Crash! "AT LEAST I'M _MAN_ ENOUGH TO TELL MY FEELINGS TO MY _WIFE!... _OH RIGHT!? YOU DON'T HAVE A WIFE!"

Growled. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

…_..._

_After 5 minutes_

…_..._

"So are you both done?"

"Yeah."

"Hmp."

They were both beaten up—badly—Gray was seating on the left, Natsu on the right and Erza on the middle.

Erza sighed. "You two are grown ups now, not teenagers, and that was 10 years ago."

Erza looked at them with fury. "What are you going to say?"

Gray and Natsu looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for acting like a child, Erza." they both said in unison.

Erza nodded at them. "Good."

Lucy came in with Levy with news papers in their hands.

"Hey guys! Have you heard the news?"

Natsu looked at his wife. "No we didn't."

Lucy gave the news paper to Natsu. "We just got this earlier. We are exited to see her!"

Gray's ears perked up. "_Her_?"

"Uh.. Yeah, her! Haven't you heard? They're coming here to visit us. She sent me e-mail last week and she said that the both of them will be here visiting us and as well promote her new clothing line."

Natsu whistled. "Look at her. She's gorgeous, I can't believe our Juvia had changed."

Erza felt Gray tensed up when he heard her name.

_'She's back'._

_'Wait.. them? Both of them?'_

Gray sighed in annoyance.

Yeah he totally forgot about him.

"Hey yo! Fullbuster are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah.. I think so.."

Levy seated beside Natsu, fidgeting a little.

"Are you okay Levy? Did that running made you tired?"

Levy shook her head. "N-no! It's just..."

"What Levy?"

Levy heaved a sigh. "She's not just going to visit us. She said she's going to invite us as well...

…..to her wedding.."

* * *

_Yeeaahhh... Sorry for the late update. I got sick and I had to practice for my radio broadcasting(I won 2__nd__ best anchor and me and my group won 1__st__ place!)_. _I apologies for this... crappy chapter... I'm a little tired and my poor little feelings got messed up. I'm confused.. SO CONFUSED!_

_I'm going to reveal him now._

_So Juvia's friend is.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sting!_

_Yay! That's pretty much it. _

_Ta-ta!_


	4. Chapter 4 (part I)

_Another late update..._

* * *

"_Gray-sama?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why do you like the rain so much?"_

"_Well..." He paused, thinking of a good reason for her. Back when he was a kid he totally dislike rain. When it rains, he would lock himself in his room and _sleep_. He thought that rain was depressing and very sad. Gray clouds filling the blue sky and the cold temperature. It was very sad. But at this rate..._

"_At first I hate rain. Usually I would go to my room and sleep alone, " he continued. "But now..."_

_He took her hand and he put it on his face, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling her cold fingers touched his cheek._

"_I love rain because I know I won't be sleeping alone when it rains." He said, his eyes staring at hers. _

* * *

The couple walked passed through the busy streets of Magnolia. They had checked into a hotel named _'La Blue' _near the shop where Juvia was working when she was in college. Sting had _unconsciously _wrapped his arm around his _fiance's_ waist. Juvia chuckled softly at Sting's _sudden action _while she taps away on her phone. Earlier, Juvia's friends from college had just send her a voice mail about about her latest collection and wedding. And of course, the soon to be bride was in tears when she heard about her _wedding (She's just happy 'cause she's getting married) _and how her friends were excited to see her in white.

But then of course, there is always second thoughts..

Oh well..

"So have you decided what cake are we going to cut?" Sting asked.

"I thought that was your job?"

"Nope darling. Yours."

"Uhh.. No babe, yours."

Groans. "But why?"

"Do you want to get married or not?!"

"He-he, I'm just kidding honey. How 'bout the both of us pick a cake?"

Sighs, "You're unbelievable," she said and left him standing alone.

"Hey! Wait! Honey~~!"

* * *

_I am so sorry for the late update! I think it has been a month? I dunno but I know it's late! Waa~! I have problems in school and I need to clean it up. But Christmas vacation is near! So updates (I think) are goin'! XD _

_I hope..._

_Thanks for those who review and fave 'She's the One'. It means a lot to me. :D And also for those who are waiting (I think) for my updates to my other story (I'll keep you safe). I was thinking of re-writing it again, 'cause honestly, I don't feel it anymore. And it was not the original idea I had thought so... Yeah.. I'll stop there. I will write it AGAIN! XD _

_My problem is I don't know who is the 'one' for Juvia. Hmmm... Help?_

_Put it on a review~~! :D :D_

_Duchess K is out,_

_Till we meet again_

_Ta~ta!_


End file.
